


AKA Learning Something New

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck Trish,” Jessica gasped out. “Who knew you could be so rough?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA Learning Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



“Fuck Trish,” Jessica gasped out. “Who knew you could be so rough?”

Trish looked up from her position between Jessica’s legs. Her lips quirked into a smile as the two fingers inside began to move faster.

The bindings restraining Jessica’s wrists nearly broke when Jessica tugged particularly hard on them. Jessica wanted them to hold but there was no way they were going to be able too. Super strength tended to require super strong bindings, which these certainly were not.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Trish said, crooking her fingers and hitting a particular spot that made Jessica jerk suddenly.

This time the bindings really did give out.


End file.
